


Ich will dein sein

by Rammnova



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammnova/pseuds/Rammnova
Summary: Yeah well... another one from my two favorites. I hope you guys like it.





	Ich will dein sein

They were finally home from their longest tour, it'd been a week since it was over and they just needed a break from each other, except Richard and Schneider who wanted the exact opposite. During the last week they didn't leave their apartment, didn't even answer their phones. The two were wrapped into their own little bubble, all they did was staying in bed together till noon, cooking together, taking showers together, watching the TV, touching and groping each other during all the said activities which always lead into them fucking. They were both covered in bruises and bite marks. None of them were ever happier. It was probably the best week of their lives.  
It was a nice Friday evening and Richard was cooking them dinner after they took a shower together and Schneider put his own boxers and tank top on Richard, while he himself was only in his sweats. He loved wrapping Richard in his own clothes, it gave him a big sense of possessiveness of the small man. Richard was humming something while chopping the paprikas, Schneider lit a cigarette and was content just watching his baby boy from across the kitchen table. 

"hey you can't smoke in the kitchen and not give me a drag, you know?" Richard said as a matter of factly. 

Chris smiled and stood up and walked towards him with the ashtray and the cigarette loosely on his lips, he stood behind the little cook and put the ashtray on the wooden board then placed the cigarette on Richard's lips, not letting go of the cigarette, he put his other hand on the guitarist's hip. He brushed his lips on Richard's ear while the younger man shut his eyes and sucked on the smoky stick and hummed while exhaling the smoke.  
"Another" Chris whispered into his ear, Richard complied and took another long drag, then Chris did the same and before Richard could exhale, the drummer raised the hand that was on his hip and placed it on his neck forcing his head to tilt with his thumb and connected their open lips together and exhaled in Richard's mouth, Richard did the same and they were slowly and lazily kissing, Richard moaned into the kiss as Chris deepened it and licked inside his hot wet mouth, Richard playfully sucked on his tongue and bit it which resulted in Chris moaning and gripping in his hair and biting hard at his plush bottom lip. The dominant broke the kiss and shoved the cigarette into the ashtray, then tilted Richard's head up by gripping his hair and stared into his beautiful blue eyes "You're all toothy lately, you seem to forget who's in charge here, little whore" 

"oh I know who's in charge here, sir. you always have a way of demonstrating that little point" He whispered with a big grin on his lips and mischief all over his face. 

"LITTLE point, you said?" he asked amused as he put stress on the Ts. 

Richard laughed and shoved his head in Chris's neck and nuzzled into the skin. "the big huuuge point" He said playfully and licked the other's throat and kissed his Adam's apple. Chris laughed as he stood behind him wrapping his arms around his lean waist and put his chin on his shoulder while slowly trailing kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could get his lips on. Richard hummed with a smile as he went back to work.  
"you know what we should do?" Chris asked. 

"hmm?"

"naked cooking" he mused hopefully. 

"Yeah? how does that work?" Richard smiled. 

"it's simple, I take your cloth off and keep kissing you and rubbing your pretty body while you cook, like this... " he took the hem of the top and took it off Richard, he was now only in his boxers. Chris pressed his semi naked body on Richard's and slowly ran his hands on his chest and gripped them while Richard moaned and laid his head back on the tall man's shoulder.  
" See baby? you're loving it cuz you're my little... Slut" he whispered the last word into his ear and bit on his earlobe.  
"uhummm... I am" Richard breathed out absent mindedly. Chris smiled and placed one last dirty kiss on his already bruised shoulder and got off him going back to his sit, Richard whined in protest from losing the warmth of him. "No... please come back..."  
Chris smiled amused and lit up another cigarette "God... you're so needy, I fuckin love it. but don't worry baby, you'll have me back in no time, now back to work while I chop some fruit for you" he got to the refrigerator to get some fruit.  
"I don't want fuckin fruit" Richard pouted and turned his back on him. 

"language my little one" he said with a stern tone but smiled to himself.  
They didn't speak anymore, Chris just kept watching the muscles on his back moving, while he worked. The little shit could sense his stare so he kept teasing him. He kept discarding things on the floor just to bend over and pick them up.  
"you know all this teasing's gonna get your pretty ass in trouble." Chris was amused.  
"This pretty ass, you mean?" he said and stuck his finger in the waist band of the boxer and pushed it slowly down, showing his perfectly rounded ass which was decorated with almost fade purple and yellow lash lines. He smiled when he saw the look on Chris's face. He looked like a predator eying his prey. He looked wild and some how beautifully terrifying. Richard bit his lower lip at the thought.  
"yes that one, keep teasing and you'll be begging for my mercy later, little bitch" his tone washed Richard over with so many mixed feelings but mostly lust and need.  
"oh Master I LOVE begging for your mercy" he teased further with a sharp smile. Schneider just licked his lips and smiled wickedly in response.  
When Richard was done and the dinner was getting ready in the oven, they went back to the living room with the bowl of chopped fruit. Chris sat and took Richard's hand, sitting him on his lap, Richard stretched his legs on the sofa and Schneider placed the bowl on the guitarist's thigh and started feeding him fruit. Richard teasingly bit on his fingers couple times. "aww your finger is all sticky, let me..." then he took Chris's hand and licked his fingers while making all these noises.  
"you fuckin tease" Chris smirked and pulled his finger out feeding him another strawberry.  
"why don't you eat?" Richard asked.  
"it's for you baby boy, I'm planning on eating YOU later" he mused sweetly and picked a slice of apple and wanted to feed it to Richard when he turned his head and squealed in a cute way "hey... That's to big, won't fit in my mouth"  
Chris raised both his eyebrows at him with a sarcastic tone "baby I've literally seen you put my dick in your mouth and that's like... How many times bigger than this little slice? how come you have no problem with that?"  
"That's another story, you know? It's blowjob anatomy. My mouth stretches and lots of eat goes down my throat, it's different than fruit eating anatomy. It's all physics, really" Chris listened to him babble, he couldn't help but laugh, Richard himself was giggling.  
"How are you so fuckin adorable?" 

"hey I'm serious, here let me show you" He said and crawled down between Chris's legs, when he was kneeling on the floor he looked up at him "may I?" he knew he needed to ask for permission. Schneider laid his arms on the top sofa frames "yes, you may my dear" he smiled sweetly at him. Richard took his Master's dick out and cheered happily when he saw the semi hard length.  
"Now watch me carefully, I have a point to demonstrate" he smiled before opening up his mouth and making Chris's cock disappear between his plush lips while he looked straight into his eyes. The drummer shut his eyes momentarily and opened them when he felt the silky hot mouth going up and down his now completely hard cock. Richard hummed and moaned beautifully, Chris gripped his soft hair and made him look into his eyes, he stuck his tongue out and swirled it around the tip and sucked lightly around it and got it down his throat again. "you're so fuckin good at this, oh fuck" he hissed when Richard swallowed hard around him and moaned. "I can feel my tip hitting your throat, god your mouth is a work of art baby" Richard moaned and sucked harder, then he started licking the underside "Master you're sooo delicious, I'd love to suck you off all day" he moaned prettily and looked straight into his eyes. Chris nuzzled to his face as Richard whimpered and leaned into the touch while hollowing his cheeks with the big dick. "look at your perfect mouth wrapped around me, you're my pretty little slut, aren't you?"  
"hmmmm... " he just moaned and continued his sinful actions. Richard loved being the object of Chris's dirty talks, he could simply get off at only his dirty words to him. Chris knew that fact, he knew how much Richard needed to be told that he's hot and amazing and loved, so he always gave it to his submissive.  
"My beautiful pet, my own pretty little pet you are, God you're gonna be the death of me, baby" he clutched harder into his hair. Richard started licking his shaved balls and send Chris on the edge of insanity, he could lose his mind at any given moment.  
"Master... " he moaned with a begging tone. " I'm your pet,,, only me, I'm yours-s... y-your little... " he trailed and kissed his tip while jerking the dick.  
"of course you are, only you. I want no one else but you my good boy, mine."  
He moaned at Chris's words and got him down his throat again and sucked him hard and fast with occasional swallowing around him which made Chris crazy. He gripped hard on Richard's shoulders, and tensed up, Richard licked his balls again and Chris was done, he came hard in Richard's face, then Richard moaned and got him down his throat again and swallowed the rest of his cum, Chris almost came again at the sight of the white fluid on Richard's cheeks and neck and the fact that he was swallowing the rest with ultimate satisfaction. Chris helped him back up after he made him take his underwear off, his pretty cock was leaking. "poor baby... look at you so hard for so long, here I'll take care of you baby. Sit in my lap, little one" Richard straddled him and Chris started licking his own cum off Richard's face and neck. He put two fingers on Richard's parted lips "suck my fingers baby" Richard complied and wetted the fingers. Chris inserted his fingers inside the tight sloppy hole and started jerking him off at the same time. Richard started moving on his fingers hard and fast and screamed in pleasure. "that's it my pretty little whore, move for me. I'll take care of your beautiful cock" Richard gripped hard on Chris's shoulders, his nails would definitely leave bruises on the other man.  
"Mas--ter,,, pleeeease" he screamed. Chris jerked him faster and inserted his third finger inside him. Richard clutched into Chris's hair and screamed in pain so loud that Chris's ears rang. "cum for me beautiful, let go my love, it's OK you can cum" Chris said and bit hard at his neck and that was it for Richard. He came hard and loud. Spilling between them. Some of it on his own chest and stomach and some on Chris's throat and chest. The drummer licked the cum off Richard's chest and very slowly extracted his fingers out while kissing and licking his wet with cum nipples. Richard couldn't stay on his knees anymore. Chris wiped himself clean fast enough to get the shaking body in his arms, Richard still couldn't breath normally. He sounded somehow terrified. Chris wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled at his back while whispering in his ear "shhhh... It's OK baby, you were amazing, you're so good and pretty for me,,, aren't you? hey..."  
Richard hummed and stuffed his head in Chris's neck again, it was his favorite hiding place.  
"see? There are different anatomies." he hummed absent mindedly and sleepily.  
Chris laughed and held him tighter "your point was proved beautifully my love" 

"and your huuuuuge point demonstrated itself deliciously down my throat" he mused.  
Chris laughed again and kissed him on his shoulder.  
"Rest my cute little pet, you need it" 

"Chris?"  
"hmmm?"  
"Love me."  
"I do baby, more and more every day if it's possible"  
"good"  
Richard drifted off while he was the only thing on Chris's mind.


End file.
